The saviour
by Andromeda Jackson-Black
Summary: Percy Jackson after running away from an abusive home comes across Hades and Hestia and becomes the son of Hades. Follow Percy as he goes to Hogwarts for school and meets the legendary Harry Potter. He then finds out that he is the grandson of Voldemort. I know sucky summary I'm horrible at them.
1. A new life

**This is my first fanfiction go easy. This plot is over used I know but it will get better and more original later. I don't own anything and if I did I would be rich**.

_Chapter one: A new life._

Third person POV.

A small child ran through a forest completely terrified. Just days earlier he had escaped his home. The child's name is Perseus Jackson. He was running from a flying chicken lady better known as a harpy. He was getting very weak due to having had nothing to eat in a while, very little sleep, and from running so long. Looking ahead he saw a fire and heard voices. Thinking that they may be able to help him he used all the strength he had left and made it to the fire.

Hades POV.

Me and my sister were talking when a child no older then five or six came running out of the forest with a harpy on his tail. Me being curious as how a small child could already be attracting monsters killed it. The kid had a look of great relief on his face and said

"Thank you sir," with much gratitude and tiredness.

"Your welcome young man. May I ask as to why you are out in the middle of the forest at night? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents?" I ask just noticing the fading bruises and the scars, mostly the one going down across his eye and to his lip.

"I ran away my daddy's dead and my mommy doesn't like me and neither does her husband."

"That's horrible. May I ask what your name is son. Mine is Hestia and this is my brother Hades." My sister asks in her kind tone that she almost always uses.

" My name is Percy."

" How did you get that scar Percy?" I ask wondering.

"Mommy got drunk and watched as smelly Gabe hit me and cut me with a very sh-sharp kn-knife. Then...then...he...he st-started to...to touch me...me and then...then everything we-went black," he sobbed and Hestia went and embraced him. I looked through his memories and saw that they treated him like a slave and how often they left him with out anything to eat or drink. But what was worse was that his step-father beat and raped him. I was completely revolted. Then I noticed something I didn't see before the colour of his eyes.

"He's a son of Poseidon. How could our brother just leave a innocent child to a life like that. I should rip him apart for it!" I ranted with laboured breath. The boy, no Percy was looking at me with fright that touched my cold heart.

"Percy would you like to come live with me? I can give you a life that you will love. Me and my wife would love to have a child just like you. Would you like that? You would never have to live with those people that hurt you again," my sister looked at me proudly. I knew it was the right decision and I would train him to fulfill the prophesy as well as raise him with love.

"I would love too!" He exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"Ok then son let's go home and show you to your new mommy and in the morning we will tell you a secret. Okay. Hestia I will see you tomorrow yes?"

"Of course brother I wouldn't miss the chance to see this little one again. Till tomorrow brother. Good night Percy," she chuckled when see seen that he was already asleep. With that we both left the clearing to go to our own homes.

**So what did you think should I continue this. Please leave a review on what you think. Till next time. AJB. **


	2. Explanations, crowning, and training

**I still don't own anything.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

_Chapter two: Explanations, Crowning and Training._

Third person POV.

After a good nights sleep Percy awoke and for the first time without a nightmare. Only to find himself in a strange room. He then remembered the events that toke place the night before and smiled. He finally had a home. Jumping out of bed he ran around the room happy for the first time in a long time. When the door opened he lunged himself at the man that stood in the doorway.

"Good morning son. Are you ready to meet your mother?"

"Yes daddy I can't wait," Hades smiled at how quick he adapted. Walking down the hall to the dining room the five year old was skipping. Walking into the room Persephone looked up and seen the child a started to get angry.

"Who is that and what is he doing in my place," she asked her tone rising with every word she spoke.

"Love calm down I want to introduce you too _**our**___son Percy. Don't worry he is not my son by birth but I plan to adopt him. Look into his memories and you will see why I wish to raise him. It would be wonderful if he could have a mother as we'll," Hades explained to his upset wife.

Persephone's POV.

Looking into the child's memory caused me to almost cry and I can't believe that anyone could be that crule. 'How can one little child go through all that,' I wonder. I then come across the memory from last night and I am so proud of my husband then.

"Oh my dear I am so sorry" I say to the child that is hiding behind my husbands legs.

"Will you please come out so that I can get a good look at you. I promise not to get angry again. You don't have to worry I won't hurt you," I said to him as he gradually comes out. I gasp at what I see there is a scar running down his face, midnight black hair, and sea green eyes that make me immediately recognize him as a son of Poseidon. 'How could that jerk leave his child to the likes of those people' to me that doesn't make sense, after all children a sacred.

"Hades can we start the adoption ritual I want to call this little one my child as soon as possible."

"Of course love. Percy please stand in front of us."

"I Persephone/Hades do adopt this child Perseus Achilles Jackson do become my own with all the powers that come with being my child," we said together, and a pink and black beam of light surrounded him adding our powers to the ones he already has.

Third Person POV.

When the light died down the only difference was that he was a healthy weight and his eyes that were now mostly black with sea green and and pink through them.

"Thanks so much for inviting us. We feel so loved," an unknown voice said along with the one from Hestia.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Persephone exclaimed.

"I came here to meet my new grandchild and of course to bless him and be here for the big explanation. I Demeter here by bless Perseus Achilles Jackson to have the powers that my greatest child had." A yellow light then went around the five year old again and his eyes then had little yellow specks in them that looked gold in the right light. Then it was Hestia's turn.

"I Hestia do here by accept Perseus Achilles Jackson as my champion. He shall have the powers greater then if he was a child of fire." A red light then shot itself and went to Percy and surrounded him. When it left his eyes had streaks of red through them.

"Now that that is out of the way time for explanations. Percy have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?..." Hades then proceeded to tell all about them and their culture. It was no surprise to them that Percy didn't take to well to the fact that his father was indeed alive and didn't care enough to check on him. They even tried to tell him that due to the ancient laws that he could do nothing but he didn't care and they were proud of him for his way of thinking. Afterwards they took him to a balcony overlooking the underworld.

"This Percy is my kingdom. ATTENTION ALL! THIS IS MY NEW SON PERCY! HE IS YOUR PRINCE AND YOU WILL TREAT HIM WITH AS MUCH RESPECT AS YOU DO ME!" Everyone then got down on their knees and bowed. Hades seeing this materialized a pure black crown with the colours of his eyes through it and some of the most expensive gems on it and placed it on his head.

"ALL HAIL PERSEUS JACKSON THE KING OF GHOSTS, PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLD, AND HEIR TO THE THROWN OF HADES." Hades thundered. They then left the balcony and entered the living room. To say Percy was in shock would be an understatement.

Percy's POV.

After the crowning I was shocked but also very happy I finally had the family I always wanted. I remembered the prophesy that my dad told me and I asked about it.

"Thank you for reminding me son. We will set up teachers for you so that you may face it and are ready to make the right decision."

"Okay dad."

"Why don't you go exploring we will find you when it's time for lunch."

**Well what did you think. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for me. Until then. AJB.**


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys so sorry that this is not a chapter. You will have to give me some time. I have lots of assignments coming up and then exams. I just don't have the time to write. I am not giving up on this story and I will try to make the chapters longer. Your reviews are encouraging so thank you to the people who did. Again I am sorry. Tata for now AJB.


End file.
